


Would you smooch a ghost?

by DoomNightAt12



Series: A Witch, A Ghost, and more. [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Church, M/M, Possession, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Church realises it’s the first time since he died that he’s been upset he doesn’t have a body, and it’s Tuckers fault for getting so personal when flirting with Wash. So what else was a ghost to do?
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Leonard L. Church/Agent Washington, Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: A Witch, A Ghost, and more. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Would you smooch a ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> This was plotted right near the start of 'Being a Witch is a lot of work', but I thought I'd keep the shipping out of the main story. That being said, you can choose whether this is canon to the AU or not. Your pick.
> 
> This would be set a bit after the story, when Wash starts being a bit more open to others.

Church had recently come to the realisation that he was, of all things, jealous.

There were also other emotions like upset, pissed and fuming filling his incorporeal form, but he was sure someone would tell him those could all be grouped together. Well, fuck that person, he thought. In fact, he decided that all those feelings he’d been happily living without could be blamed on Tucker. So fuck Tucker in particular.

Okay, so ghosts holding grudges was probably the first step to becoming something more twisted, but how could anyone hold it against him with what that idiot was doing?

_“Wash would hold it against you.”_

Church chased away that thought. Wash wasn’t that petty. At least, not as petty as the ghost felt when he saw Tucker shamelessly flirting with the witch. Stupid charming Tucker.

So yes, Church was jealous of Tucker and his stupid physical form and stupid ability to flirt with the hansom magic user without stumbling over his words and _god fuck it_ _Tucker have you no shame?!_

But this ghost had a plan. A devious plan that surely even Tucker would follow along with. And as they made their way to the little magic shop, Church put it into motion. Specifically, he stopped Tuckers motion by shoving his arms into the other mans back. After a couple of seconds, the ghost began to sink further in, fully possessing Tucker’s body after just a minute. When he opened his eyes and looked into the glass beside him, there was an electric blue glow to them. Church tested his control, flexing his hands and taking a tentative step against the force of gravity. With a smile he mentally thanked Tucker for not resisting and wobbled the rest of the way to the shop. Winning the fight against the physical forces, he pushed the front door aside like he always pretended to do, and found Washington standing in front of the back counter, patting Loki with a content look. A look which changed to mild confusion as Church still struggled a little to move his host body smoothly across the shop floor and right up to the witch, eyes level with the man’s collarbone. Church mentally swore.

“ _Damnit Tucker, why you gotta be so fucking short?”_

“Can I help you-?”

On the tips of his toes and with a little tug downward he could reach, hitting his mark on those soft lips. The last time he’d been able to kiss someone was such a distant memory, and to feel the warmth of someone else, breath against his skin, it gave him shivers. Wash didn’t resist, leaning down enough so his shirt wasn’t being pulled at. Church moved the hand up to rest behind Wash’s neck, brushing at the long hair resting there, twisting a soft strand around a finger. In return a warm hand came up under his chin, flingers moving up one cheek while the thumb settled on the other. Then Wash squeezed, cutting off the kiss. Church found himself pushed away just enough that they could see into each other’s eyes.

“Church. Did you have permission to possess Tucker?”

He pouted, which Wash would have found cute if not for the implications of body snatching.

“Well, he didn’t exactly _stop_ me from possessing him…”

“Out.”

Church put on the most pleading look he could muster.

“ _Out._ ”

He pouted further, which was probably just silly looking at that point, with his cheeks still squished in hand. After a few more seconds he huffed and closed his eyes, letting his face relax as he let go of the physical body. When Tucker’s eyes opened again, they were brown and full of confusion. They flicked between Wash, the hand and the transparent form of Church as he reappeared.

“Man I was expecting you to get _somewhere_. In his bed at best, and on the desk at least. Bow chika-”

Wash squeezed Tuckers cheeks firmly, cutting off the usual catchphrase.

“You’re both idiots, you know that, right?”

“But we’re your idiots, right?”

A small smile crossed Wash’s face as he released Tucker, the shorter man rubbing his cheeks. Church continued to frown, staring at his usual shelf but letting his eyes darting to the side every so often.

“Church…”

“….”

“Church come here.”

“I can hear you fine from here.”

“ _Come here._ ”

With a huff and a scowl, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back over, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Wash looked at Tucker with the clear thought of ‘ _Can you believe this guy?’_ , placing his hands on his hips.

“Now look at me.”

“Why? So you can mock me for wanting human contact-”

Church froze when he felt a hand on his cheek, like how he’d just been held. The warmth pushed in, turning his head to face Wash, who still had that little smile that twisted the scar over his lips. Lips which moved in to press against his, leaving a warm spot on his chilly ghost form. There was no other warmth from his face, nor the sensation of breath, but in that moment it was _enough._

“Hey! How come he gets a kiss after throwing a tantrum?”

Wash pulled away, and it took everything for Church not to desperately reach back for that feeling of touch.

“You already got a kiss.”

“I wasn’t conscious for that!”

“Shut up Tucker, let the dead guy have something good in his after-life.” Church punched through Tuckers shoulder, giving him chills.

“But why did you need to possess me if Wash can touch you?”

Church turned to glare at Wash, “Yeah, I’m curious too. First I’ve heard of this.”

Washington flexed his hand, watching something intently.

“It’s not technically the first time.”

“What? Yes it is- ooooh. Wait. You mean that time.”

Church sheepishly scratched his head, remembering his failed attempt to stop Wash by possessing him. That was an awkward time neither had brought back up.

“Yes. That time. Basically, by manipulating energy within myself I can hit a wavelength that can connect with ghosts. It takes a lot to do it widespread though, and it’s pretty tiring.”

“Hmm.” Tucker looked thoughtful.

“What?”

“Well, it’s just that’s the most you’ve ever told us about your magic specifically. You’ve sparked my curiosity now.”

Wash crossed his arms, trying to cover the bashful look he got from being found out.

“Well, don’t expect anymore. This isn’t a Q and A.”

Tucker just grinned, “I think we’ve cracked that mysterious wall he’s put up! Quick Church, possess me again, maybe we can see if he can punch spirits out of people!”

Church cackled, “Alright, hold still!”

Washington just sighed.


End file.
